The Piper
by Isayssoccer
Summary: Alternate Universe. A retelling of the Pied Piper story, with a certain ratcatching Phantom of the Opera character as the Piper. Oneshot. Leroux based.


**The Piper**

**--- --- ----**

**I'm not sure where this story came from. I just… got the idea. It's pretty strange, but I sort of like it. It's sort of a retelling/parody of the Pied Piper story, but not every detail is the same as the original story, namely that the Piper is replaced by the Ratcatcher. Odd idea, but the story turned out alright. Not all of the details are exactly like the original story, and I like it that way. It's the premise of the story with many of the original details, but it's my own story at the same time. Anyways, here goes!**

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

It was those _rats._ Those awful, hideous _rats. _They interrupted daily life. The brought disease. And now, they believed, they caused insanity. For what were you to call it, really? Obviously the visage before them was a trick of the imagination. The result of a troubled mind. They weren't actually seeing the figure before them. They were in the presence of a perfectly normal human being exactly like themselves. _Not _the horrid bodiless… thing before them, that appeared to come from the very depths of Hell.

And as strange as he was, he promised a solution to those_ rats_, and surely he was better then those horrid things.

And so, with diminutive nods, the elders of the town agreed. After all, this creature, this flame enveloped… thing was only a figment of their imaginations.

--- --- ----

The scene was horrifying and entrancing all at once. A pipe seemed poised in mid-air, just at the right spot so that you could imagine it being held in the mouth of this flame covered thing that was all a figment of their imagination.

Admittedly, they had been skeptical of this mysterious creatures plans. But they could see for themselves the astounding results. The Piper stood at the edge of the river, playing its instrument and moving its head ever so slightly to the tune it spun. Each and every rat headed steadfastly towards the green-blue waters, each equally determined to reach the river first. One of the hideous beasts reached the river and leaped in without hesitation. As if pulled forward by some magnetic force, the others surged forward, determined to follow their companion.

Within minutes all the rats were gone. Drowned in the river. It took a moment to fully understand that the horrible things were gone. The idea was beautifully surreal, until their imaginary visage approached them. "999,999" It said simply. "And one schilling for each."

The town leaders, the wise and stately men, balked. It had never occurred to them that this mysterious figure might succeed. They hadn't the money to pay him.

The eldest of the group spoke up, his voice quavering slightly. "A schilling for each head, none of which you have. We cannot pay you."

Silence. Horrifying, terrible silence. The fiery head seemed to shrug. Without a word he was gone.

The men smiled slightly. They were safe. Little did they know how unsafe they really were.

--- --- ----

The music. They had only heard music like that at one time and… no. He was long gone. He had been gone for weeks.

A child smiled and tugged at her mother's skirts. "Come on!"

"What?"

'The music! We have to follow it!"

"What do you-"

But the child was gone.

A flock of horrified mothers followed their children, calling names and begging them to turn back. The children just laughed and followed that same horrible beast that had rid them of the rats. It played a joyful melody and moved forward at a brisk pace, over a hundred children following at where its heels should have been. They danced and laughed and began to com closer to their mysterious leader.

One of the towns elders, obviously at fault for refusing pay to the evil creature, ran after them, attempting a valiant rescue, only to be pushed away by the still-laughing children.

Soon there was nothing to do but watch with horror as a cliff literally opened before their eyes and the creature, followed by the children, danced through it and let it close behind them.

People rushed forward just as the opening was sealed permanently. They caught a glimpse into what seemed to be the deepest confines of Hell itself.

Had they looked closer they might have notice carefully and exquisitely hewn walls and intricate passageways, all surrounded by a dark and strangely beautiful lake.

But they never looked closer.

**--- --- ----**

**--- --- ----**

**Well that was fun. Not sure why I wrote this, but… yeah. Anyways, please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome, but please no flames!**


End file.
